Sentiments épineux
by KeiraXIII
Summary: Une journée ensoleillée, un jardin splendide, des bosquets de rose magnifique.. Merveilleux non.. oui..jusqu'à se qu'une ombre vienne déposé de douloureux sentiments.. One-shot.


Bonjour tout le monde ! (Il y a quelqu'un ?)

Pandora hearts… Comment décrire le sentiment que ce Manga me procure à chaque fois que je le lis. Et à quelle point le mot yaoi me vient en tête lorsque je fois Gil ou Oz se rapprocher minimement l'un de l'autre…

Alors bon, voilà le premier One-shot que je publie ici et fait sur Pandora hearts. A vrai dire c'est ma première fois depuis plus de deux ans je crois (Et avant ce n'était pas géniale, autant l'avouer). J'espère avoir réussi à écrire quelque chose d'intéressant qui saura vous divertir !

**Disclaimer :**_Pandora Hearts_ appartient à Jun Mochizuki & Square Enix…

Une chaleur bienfaisante lui caressait la joue de manière délicate, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, mais d'un battement de cil les referma aussitôt, une légère mais forte lumière l'ayant aveuglée pendant quelques instants. Il referma la main sur ce qui se trouvait sous lui, rude, dure, et solide. Une brise fraiche fit onduler ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, lui chatouillant délicatement le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux plus doucement pour admirer un ciel lumineux et pur ainsi qu'un soleil d'été qui réchauffait tranquillement chacun de ses membres…

Dehors… oui j'étais avec lui … j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop offusqué que je me sois endormi... Pensa le garçon sans pouvoir s'empêcher de refermer ses beaux yeux émeraudes

Il laissa le picotement doux, que les rayons de l'astre lui procuraient, parcourir ses jambes et son visage ainsi que réchauffer son cœur en cette journée ou rien n'aurait pu le perturber. Il pensa soudainement plus sérieusement à son serviteur qui l'avait laissé dormir ainsi pendant un bon moment de la journée, il est vrai que son sommeil des dernières nuits n'avaient malheureusement pas été très favorable pour lui, d'affreux cauchemars le surprenait au milieu de chacun de ses songes. D'énorme bête difforme venait lui retirer la seule espérance qui lui restait, le seule être en qui il pouvait compter, la dernière personne à le connaître comme il était réellement.

Le garçon se releva, pris d'un malaise fasse a ces images se bousculant toujours devant son regard fermer, et observa le jardin où il se trouvait, assis sur le banc dans le fond de la grande cour, il avait une vue splendide de toute l'étendue de verdure grimpante et fraiche, des couleurs flamboyantes et animantes ou pastels et apaisantes que produisais les grandes étendue de fleur parsemées un peu partout ainsi que du bleu miroitant des ruisseaux ondulant sur l'espace. Il adorait se retrouver en compagnie de ses deux amis dans ce somptueux décors. Le jardin de la famille Rainsworth était selon lui un des plus beaux qu'il lui avait été donné d'observer dans sa courte et jeune vie.

Mais où peut-il bien être ? Songea le blondinet légèrement inquiet. Habituellement il ne s'éloigne jamais trop lorsqu'il me sait sans défense.

Il étira ses jambes, se leva, et tourna sur lui-même doucement, prenant soin de ne pas s'étourdir en fessant un mauvais pas.

La première chose qu'il vit, fut son manteau noir voleté au soin de la brise, il était agenouillé devant un arbuste rempli de rose incandescente, ses cheveux ondulés lui procurait un air légèrement farouche mais ses lèvres semblaient bouger dans de paroles légères alors que son regard était intensément et mielleusement posé sur la fleur qu'il venait de cueillir. C'est alors qu'un sourire franc apparu sur son visage qui pourtant ne permettait que rarement ce genre d'expression.

J'aurais tellement aimé grandir avec lui… maintenant il est trop tard pour…

C'est alors que le jeune blond l'aperçu, une femme aux longs cheveux couleur corbeau, ils voletaient paisiblement, sur son minois un sourire rieur et dans ses yeux une promesse de tendresse.

Son cœur se resserra sans qu'il puisse dire quelque mots que ce soit, son regard s'emplie de mépris, il avança dans l'herbe haute se dirigeant vers ce serviteur qui l'avait bien inquiété pour rien.

Jeune maitre, vous vous êtes enfin réveillé, il y a bien longtemps que je vous attendais ! Déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux ondulé de la même couleur que la femme.

Tu as l'air de t'être très bien occupé en mon absence, c'est bien. Annonça joyeusement l'interpeller. Je vous laisse j'ai des choses à faire, tu rentreras lorsque tu le souhaiteras Gilbert.

Oz reparti rapidement vers la maison richement décoré, sa candeur subitement disparu. Il n'avait nulle envie de savoir qui pouvait bien être cette magnifique femme, et encore moins ce que Gilbert pouvait faire avec elle, ce sourire… il l'avait tant charmé… pour ensuite le répugner un instant plus tard.

Tu n'avais aucun droit de sourire ainsi à cette femme ! Je suis le seul… à y avoir droit ! Avait-il envie de crier.

Lorsqu'il atteint un endroit hors de la vue des deux adultes il se mit à courir, entra au manoir, puis se précipita dans la chambre qui lui était assigné, il regarda les murs sombres à bout de souffle. Dans un dernier effort, il ferma la porte puis se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête basse, il n'arrivait plus à comprendre toute ses émotions qui le prenaient d'assaut inlassablement. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de chasser ces pensées incompréhensibles et cette douleur sourde a la poitrine.

Épuisé malgré le temps de sommeil qu'il avait repris durant l'après-midi, il n'avait qu'une envie rester ainsi étendu sur le sol et dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve aucun…

Gilbert se redressa de stupéfaction, mais n'eut pas le temps de rattraper le bras du garçon qui semblait s'être brisé de manière étrange. Oz avait toujours été un enfant point comme les autres, des réactions sans liens, des discours trop mure, des remarques trop enfantines. Pourtant jamais il n'avait oublié de se présenter à quelqu'un qui venait lui rendre visite. Ce jeune Vessalius avait une manière bien à lui d'ensorceler les gens. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir perturbé au point d'en perdre ainsi cette politesse, ce charme qu'il manifestait a l'habitude devant les gens, à son plus grand amusement. De plus, il l'avait appelé Gilbert… ce qui arrivait assez rarement.

Plus il y pensait plus cela le perturbait, lorsqu'il avait quitté son maître sur ce banc, pour le laisser dormir d'un sommeil qui semblait enfin passible, il était d'une humeur exquise, bien qu'il soit fatigué même à cette heure. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et son inquiétude devait transparaître sur son visage, car la jeune femme posa sur son bras une main apaisante recouverte d'un gant noir, puis murmura calmement près de l'oreille du jeune homme.

Bien que je ne comprenne pas ton attachement envers ce garçon, cette loyauté, je crois que tu devrais t'y rendre. Dans quelques heures il fera nuit… une situation-t-elle que celle-ci ne doit jamais rester dans le cœur des gens et empêcher ses porteurs de dormir d'un doux sommeil…

Elle s'éloigna sans bruit, laissant sa fine et légère robe aussi bleu que le ciel virevolté au rythme de ses pas, l'homme aux yeux pale s'arracha a cette contemplation, se retourna vers la maison et ce dirigea directement, sans même adressé au deux jeunes gens qui l'interpella pour le souper le moindre signe d'intérêt, à la chambre de l'intéressé.

Il ne pouvait demander à personne de comprendre son attachement envers Oz même pas à celui-ci, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le nier, il fessait entièrement parti de lui et sa peur de le reperdre de quelques manières que ce soit le terrifiait littéralement.

Il cogna doucement sur le bois acajou attendant une réponse venant de l'autre côté, pourtant rien ne put être entendu. Il attendit patiemment, mais inquiet il ouvrit la lourde porte sur une chambre recouverte de noirceur, le mobilier simple et riche à la fois, le tapis somptueux qui recouvrait le sol, les murs rouge et or, tout était recouvert par la pénombre que provoquait le rideau devant la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers le lit où son maître dormait d'un rêve agité. Gil le secoua d'un petit mouvement et laissa sa main ganter sur l'épaule du jeune garçon qui commençait à ouvrir difficilement de grands yeux terrifiés.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami, l'endormi recula d'un seul petit coup vif, mais brusque, ces yeux se recouvrèrent d'une fine couche d'eau sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, mais refusant de pleurer il retint ses larmes de toutes ses forces et couvrit ses yeux d'un voile de haine. Puis voyant l'air stupéfait de son ami, il afficha un grand sourire.

Gil ! Tu m'as fait peur je ne pensais pas que c'était toi désolé ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Oz ! Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ainsi !

Pour rien, je n'avais pas envie de parler c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas je me rachèterais la prochaine fois.

Ce sourire sembla si faux, que Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande froideur s'emparer de lui, tout son être voulait comprendre ce qui se passait dans le cœur de son maître, pourquoi rêvait-il si souvent à ces horreurs dont il ne voulait jamais parler, pourquoi était-il soudainement ainsi avec lui, froid, même glacial, car derrière son air jovial il se doutait, le percevait même presque, une immense haine lui était dédié alors qu'à l'habitude il s'amusait plus a le persécuter.

Dites-moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter cet air faussement aimable ? demanda l'homme dont les yeux c'était durci de colère.

- Mais rien voyons, tu n'as qu'à repartir t'amuser avec cette belle demoiselle, elle doit t'attendre.

- Mais … que …

- RETOURNE S'Y ! Puisque tu sembles autant aimer sa compagnie, peut-être la préfère-tu à moi !

Sans mot, Gil s'assit sur le lit et regarda, avec une fureur indescriptible dans les yeux, cette personne qui lui était si chère, les mots que son maître venait de prononcer était si mensongé que tout son être demandait à les contredire à l'instant même. Aucun désir n'aurait pu être plus fort.

Oz ! Cette femme est ma sœur de sang ! De plus comment oses-tu ! Tu sais pourtant le nombre d'années que… que j'ai passé à essayer de te ramener… la seule chose qui pouvait me garder en vie… c'était de savoir qu'un jour mon maître, son sourire, sa candeur me reviendrait enfin ! Toi tu ne vois rien, tu t'entêtes a ne croire que ce que tu souhaites, tu… tu essayes toujours de me protéger moi ou Alice alors que c'est mon rôle et non le tien. C'est comme si tu ne me croyais pas capable de te garder en sécurité… pourtant… pourtant... je ferais tout pour toi … parce ... parce que...je… je t'a…

Soudain conscient de son emportement, le jeune homme recula et dans son geste bascula sur le sol, il s'assit rapidement puis regarda le garçon qui avait complètement changé de regard. Il senti c'est joue se coloré violemment de rouge et ces yeux s'ouvrit de stupeur devant ce qu'il allait avouer.

Oz se leva tranquillement, délaissant les draps qui le couvraient encore, mais son visage montrait une surprise non dissimulé. Avait-il bien compris les derniers mots de son cher ami ? Cela pouvait-il être vrai… si une telle chose était possible alors peut-être… son visage s'éclaira et un air victorieux et moqueur s'y dessina clairement.

Aller Gil, lève toi ! Mon lit est beaucoup plus confortable voyons. Lâcha-t-il avec enfin une véritable joie. Tu pourrais peut être finir ta phrase en même temps !

O..Oz…

Ne t'inquiète pas… je crois encore… et je croirais à jamais en ton toujours !

Gil toujours rouge de gêne, pris la main que le garçon rieur lui tendait et qui l'aida à se relever avec tendresse. Le blondinet se glissa entre les couvertures, alors que son ami s'installait plutôt, avec réticence, de coté sur le dessus du couvre-lit tout aussi foncé que la pièce.

Tu sais… moi aussi… avoua Oz les yeux entrouvert près du sommeil. Moi aussi Gil…

Il referma complétement les yeux, persuadés que ses affreux rêves ne pourraient plus jamais l'atteindre à ses côtés.

L'adulte, dont la peau c'était recolorées après les paroles du blond, regarda son protégé au joues rosée s'endormir paisiblement, il observa pendant un moment sa respira lente et douce et compris que sa place ne se trouveraient jamais ailleurs. Après quelques minutes de silence et de pénombre, l'homme pencha doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que leur lèvre puisse enfin se rencontrer et qu'un léger et tendre baiser puisse être donné. Il se retourna, sans pouvoir voir les lèvres du jeune s'étirer dans un doux sourire, posa ensuite sa tête enflammée contre l'oreiller et s'endormi près de celui pour qui il était né.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu, au plaisir d'avoir de vos avis pour continuer et de vous voir lire ce que j'essayerai de poster plus tard !


End file.
